GTLive
GTLive (short for Game Theory Live) is channel created by Matthew Patrick used to archive streams hosted on The Game Theorists. Since their first stream on August 26, 2015, the channel has stored over 400 live streams, featured several guests, and currently has over one million subscribers. Currently, the streams usually take place at 4 pm PST on most weekdays. History On August 26, 2015, Matthew Patrick and several other YouTubers collaborated to have a discussion over the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise. The stream was broadcasted from the Game Theorist channel, but was later unavailable to view. The Theorist channel continued to have regular live streams, mostly featuring unscripted gameplays by Matthew and Stephanie. Unfortunately, there was not a way for people who missed the stream to view them and there was no real record of the previous streams due to the streams being unlisted shortly after their completion. In order to have a way for fans to be able to view past live streams, a separate channel called GTLive was created on September 14, 2015. The initial content of the channel consisted of "Complete Streams" and "Highlights". Complete streams were mostly unaltered versions of the live streams, while highlights were videos comprised of funny moments and humorous editing using footage from the streams. After October of 2015, the channel only uploaded the complete live streams. In 2016, the channel experimented with editing the complete streams in order to fit an average stream length of 30 minutes. However, it was quickly decided that GTLive would instead once again feature mostly unaltered streams. On October 3, 2016, the Monday streams became part of YouTube Gaming Primetime and were scheduled to take place from 3 pm to 5 pm PST. It also included a voting mechanism, which could be to conduct quick polls. The channel has since concluded their YouTube Gaming Primetime timeslot and has continued their normal streaming time. On January 16, 2017, the channel officially reached one million subscribers. On April 13th, 2017, the channel (along with The Game Theorists, The Film Theorists, and other channels that were in the same network) was hacked by the hacker group OurMine. As a result of being hacked, all their videos were changed to "#OurMine - https://youtu.be/IdJuVgR_-7M (Read the Description)" as the title. But shortly after the same day, all 3 channels were restored with the correct titles and descriptions. Format The streams usually consist of an introduction, gameplay of a featured game or challenge, and a conclusion or analysis of the game. Games are often coordinated by theme and day of the week, with the two longest lasting being “Mario Maker Wednesday” and “Thank Goodness It’s Scary Games Friday”. The Science Blaster intro will play to start off the stream, although early streams didn’t have this feature. Afterwards, the hosts will talk a little about their day and explain how to engage with the stream (via #GTLive on Twitter and through the YouTube live stream’s chat). Matthew and Stephanie will then introduce the game that they will be featuring during the stream. During the Let’s Play segment, the hosts will play the games entirely unscripted and with minimal knowledge beforehand. While this does often lead to a lack of progress in the game, MatPat and Steph make up for it through both comedy and commentary, and by offering their genuine reactions towards games. When faced with games with multiple endings, the GTLive hosts will usually get the normal ending first and will then attempt to get other more plot relevant endings. To conclude the stream, Matthew and Stephanie will talk about their thoughts over the game and their own experiences. Announcements about recently released videos and events will occur here as well. They will then finish the stream by saying, “That was just a stream, a live stream” and then say good-bye to people in the chat. Recurring Features Several features have been defined through appearances in numerous live streams. They include: * Clap-and-a-half: a literal "clap and a half" which Matthew reclaimed from his seventh grade Social Studies teacher. * Stab-and-a-half: an alternative version of the clap-and-a-half which was introduced during GTLive’s playthrough of Fran Bow. It usually appears during a scary game, or during “Scary Games Friday”. * Mature Stream: This label was created for games with questionable or adult content, in order to warn viewers. It is occasionally used humorously or ironically. * BlameJason: a now-common hashtag on Twitter, used to "blame Jason" for technical issues during the stream, or more extensively used to cover anything at all going wrong in a livestream. * BlameChris: an alternative to "BlameJason" except blaming Chris for problems. * Protips with Stephanie: unhelpful or incredibly obvious tips from Stephanie. They were often featured in the “Highlights” videos, and had both a title card and theme-song. * HufflePat, Stepheryn, Jasonclaw, and Chrisindor: a friendly “competition” between the four cast members of GTLive, based on the houses within Harry Potter. * RagePat: usually used when playing rage games or during frustrating levels. His hairstyle often gets tussled when upset, leading to the also common phrase of ‘rage hair’. Variants of the name (not always including "rage hair") have included "MadPat" and "SaltPat". * "Stephanie never checks the chat/Twitter!": referring to the fact that in the past Stephanie rarely checked the chat or Twitter during the live streams. She has since become better about this, but it is still a very common thing to be said during a stream. * LatePat: the live streams often start after the official time of 4:00pm PST, causing fans in the stream to voice their frustrations online. * FatPat: this phrase is often used during games that require motion controls or on streams that feature eating. * Notification Squad: fans who use the ‘Notification Bell’ on YouTube to be notified about live streams or upcoming events. *Lines or songs from a Broadway play: Popular ones featured in the past have included Fiddler On The Roof, Brave Sir Robin Ran Away and Someone Oughta Open Up A Window. * "Pelvis First/Done Got Scooped": A reference from the Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location Custom Night streams, where the Purple Guy walked at an odd posture after the incident in the Scooping Room. This phrase has shown up surprisingly often since its first coining. * Unscented Lotion: referring to the Cloudland VR: Minigolf stream, where Chris was revealed to have asked for unscented lotion as his Christmas gift. * Garibaldi Smell: a reference to a confession made by David Garibaldi about how he smells during the Pictionary live stream. * Don't be a Koala: during the Life is Strange streams, it was explained that the character Chloe behaved much like an insolent koala. Matthew and Stephanie's disdain with the character resulted in this phrase. * Yiffing: to "yell and sniff at the same time", a definition given by Stephanie during the Dayshift at Freddy's ''streams. Not knowing the definition of the term "to yiff", she came up with her own definition. The term in fact relates to the sub-culture of the Furry Fandom. * Sprinkler time: After coming back from their India trip to discover their lawn dead, Mat and Steph decided to make 4:45 pm sprinkler time to try to revive their lawn during live streams. It has then turned into a celebration in the chat and twitter with viewers sending cheers and water emojis. * Coded Message Sign: A sign with a coded message can be found in the background of every stream and changes every time someone solves it. * Archive Land: More so used by the chat/audience, however still used and frequently mentioned by the GTLive crew, is a synonym for the archive channel in which live streams are posted after the original stream has ended. Those who are unable to attend the live stream (due to time zones or otherwise) for a long time, using the archive channel to watch GTLive and would say they are from 'archive land.' * Notification Land: Similar to ''Archive Land ''and a relatively new term that is only really used by the audience, is for when people watch the full (now unlisted) live streams through their notifications. * Spoiler Stephanie: A nickname MatPat gave Stephanie, derived from her tendency to unknowingly spoil the plot of tv-series, movies and games. This is sometimes followed by the two debating what exactly counts as a spoiler. * Face-five: A variation on high-five where Matt or Steph place their handpalm against the other's face. Cast Hosts * Matthew "MatPat" Patrick: One of the co-hosts of GTLive and usually the player of the featured video game. Owner of The Game and Film Theorists channels. * Stephanie "Steph" Cordato: The other co-host of GTLive, and MatPat's wife. She is often in charge of checking Twitter and the YouTube chat in order to engage with viewers. Crew * Jason Parker: The sound and camera operator for the show. He also edits the finished videos of live streams before they are uploaded to the GTLive channel. He and Chris are both in charge of changing the artwork and secret message on the back wall. * Chris Widin: Chris joined the crew in late 2016. He often operates the camera or sound with Jason, although he has run the show by himself in the past. He is also responsible for making the art on the #GTLive blackboard. * Dan Lerner: The newest member of the GTLive crew who joined in early-mid 2017. Regular Guests * Skip the Cat: Matthew and Stephanie’s cat, also known as CatPat. * Peepachu: a yellow cushion shaped as a bunny Peep. Speaking only in ‘peepas’, it usually provides comfort during live streams or sits on the shelf in the background as a decoration. * Septic... Eye?: a Jacksepticeye plush that took Peepachu's place on the couch after Peepachu went to the shelf. * Drama Llama: a fluffy, white alpaca toy from Peru. It initially appeared on the ''Last Impact - LATE NIGHT stream, and serves as an indicator of complaints on its live streams. * Heart Pillow: a pillow with a red heart in the center that is featured as a decoration on the GTLive couch around Valentine’s Day or while playing dating simulations. * Gobble-Till-You-Wobble: a turkey shaped pillow that appears during the live streams that take place around Thanksgiving. * Nerdy Reindeer Pillow: a pillow featuring a reindeer wearing red glasses. It appears on streams during the holiday season, but its name is often forgotten. * Jackachu: a pumpkin cushion that occasionally appears during streams that take place around Halloween. * Safety Topiary: a small bush that appeared during the Blameless stream. It was a popular one time guest, but was unfortunately broken by Matthew shortly after the stream. * Safety Pumpkin: a pumpkin that appeared during the Dirty Minds and Dayshift at Freddy's streams. Stephanie used it to hide behind when she became uncomfortable. * Boo: a light up Halloween decoration who appeared during the eponymous holiday. It was unlit during its first live streams, but gained an extension cord in later appearances. Special Guests * They appeared in Video Chat Episodes Complete Streams This is a list of complete streams that have been produced by The Game Theorist channel. Most of the streams have been uploaded to the GTLive channel, with very few exceptions. In addition, several of the streams remain available to be viewed but are currently set as "Unlisted" on The Game Theorist channel. When the streams are uploaded to the GTLive channel, they often undergo a slight name change. The list below states their original stream name as viewed on The Game Theorist channel. If the name is unknown, the name used as their GTLive upload will be used. In addition to this, the streams for 2016 introduced an occasional reoccurrence. The playthrough of Pony Island, the last episode of The EarthBound Halloween Hack, and the entirety of the story mode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location were filmed within their own streams, but were considered too long to upload as their own long videos. Because of this, the live streams were later recut and uploaded as several separate videos. GTLive/2018|2018 GTLive/2017|2017 GTLive/2016|2016 GTLive/2015|2015 GTLive/Not Live|Not Live Highlights In addition to the complete live streams, these are the twelve "highlight" videos uploaded to the GTLive channel. Streams Not Yet Uploaded Currently, there are 33 streams that have not been uploaded onto the GTLive channel and 3 streams from the GTLive channel that are currently down for copyright claims. However, all except one are still on the Game Theorist channel as unlisted videos. They are as follows: Never uploaded to GTLive: * GT Live: FNAF Chat with MatPat! * GT Live: MatPat vs YOUR Mario Maker Levels! * GT Live: Epic Smash Bros Battle with YOU * GT Live: Blindfolded Mario & YOUR Sabotages * GT Live: YOUR Mario Maker Mashups vs MatPat * GT Live: Mario Maker Fails - MatPat Strikes Back * Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * GTLive: 6 Million Subscribers! * GTLive: I Wanna Be the Guy Who KILLS Dr Wily! * GTLive: Have MERCY On Us! - Overwatch * GTLive: The Narrator Is A DICK! (But really, he's the worst...) * GTLive: Dream Job or NIGHTMARE?! - Job Simulator * GTLive: HACKing My Way Out! - The Magic Circle * GTLive: The FINAL FEUD!? - Google Feud * GTLive: Got Worms? I DO! - The Visitor * GTLive: DLC QUEST - Too Poor to Win! * GTLive: Going MAD?! - Notes of Obsession * GTLive: Sonic Is Back! - Sonic Fan Games * GTLive: Mario 64 Hack - LATE NIGHT! * GTLive: A Very Theory Birthday w/GT FAN GAMES! * GTLive: THE QUEST FOR A NEW FRIEND! | The Last Guardian * GTLive: SPYING ON MY NEIGHBORS | Beholder * GTLive: Do the BAD THING! | Default Dan * GTLive: It's About to get WEIRD! | Oxenfree * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0cbUNoSVXk I WILL NEVER LAUGH! | Try Not To Laugh Challenge]'' * ''GTLive: TRY TO HIT ME! | Arms * GTLive: Game Theory THE GAME Sequel | And Our BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! * GTLive: Help Us Write Our Next Game Theory on Kindergarten * GTLive: This Is So TRIPPY! | LSD: Dream Emulator * GTLive: The Heroes NO ONE Deserves! | South Park: The Fractured But Whole Currently down due to copyright claims (Note: These streams are still available to be seen in their unlisted versions): * GTLive: Kaizo Mario DEATH AWAITS! * GTLive: Kaizo Mario, Stream of DEATH! * GTLive: Kaizo Mario - GAME OVER! Category:GTLive Category:Theorist Channels